¡Odio ese color!
by jessyriddle
Summary: Es increíble como cosas tan sencillas pueden despertar tantos sentimientos. Este fic participa en el "Reto OffScorse de Junio: Colores y Emociones del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el "Reto OffScorse de Junio: Colores y Emociones del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".

Emoción: frustración y color: morado (ambos con el numero 6)

* * *

No voy a empezar con "Querido Diario", eso es cosa de niñas, iré directo al punto.

Odio el morado.

Lo odio por recordarme a ella.

Por recordarme lo mucho que la amo y lo poco que significo para Dominique.

Odio a Dominique por enamorarme.

Eso es tan frustrante, tengo sentimientos encontrados y no sé si seguir mi razón, la cual me grita que olvide a la chica y busque a alguien mejor, o seguir mi corazón, que quiere intentar conquistarla y enamorarla, que sea mía para siempre y no me deje nunca.

Olvidé presentarme, me llamo Nick, soy un mago, fui a Hogwarts y fui seleccionado en Hufflepuff, tengo 18 años y acabo de terminar mi ultimo año. Compartía clases con una compañera de mi misma casa, Dominique, una chica hermosa, con cabello morado (no se asusten, no es natural, solo se lo tiñe)y unos preciosos ojos azules. Es un poco alocada, viste de manera estrafalaria y provocadora, pero no puedo evitar sentir mi corazón acelerarse cada vez que la tengo cerca.

Les contaré desde el principio.

Hace más de un año, Dominique y yo empezamos a platicar debido a un ensayo que nos dejó la profesora Vinnypet, un ensaño sobre plantas medicinales o algo parecido, ahora no recuerdo bien.

Desde el primer momento supe que ella seria para mi; a decir verdad, siempre creí que era una cabeza hueca, presumida y un poco zorra, pero las apariencias engañan y, cuando por fin la conocí más a fondo, me enamoré de ella.

Nos hicimos muy amigos, y hasta aquí todo iba bien, hasta que llegó el maldito día en el que me confesó algo.

— _Nick tengo que hablar contigo— la chica se acercó a mi y me guió hacia los jardines. Buscó un lugar apartado y tras asegurarse de que estuviéramos completamente solos, se sentó en el pasto, esperando que la siguiera. _

_Me senté a su lado y por un segundo me permití imaginar la declaración de amor más romántica y cursi que se me ocurrió._

—_Estoy enamorada— me comentó, y mi corazón casi se desbocó por la felicidad que sentí en ese momento._

—_Yo también— respondí, aunque ahora me siento bastante estúpido al recordarlo._

—_Eso es genial, debes ayudarme a conquistar a Teddy._

_Ese fue el momento exacto en el que mi corazón se rompió, metafóricamente hablando, aunque , si he de ser sincero, estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo quebrarse._

—_¿Quién es Teddy? — murmuré un poco abrumado._

—_El novio de mi hermana. Me he enamorado de él, es perfecto para mi. Es divertido, inteligente, alocado, y puede ser muy romántico. No existe chico mejor._

_Con cada palabra mi desilusión se hacia más grande, sentí que el mundo terminaría y decidí que seguía siendo mi amiga, y tendría que resignarme a verla con otro._

Pero, ¿alguna vez los planes salen como uno quiere? Por supuesto que no.

Cada vez que lograba alejar mis pensamientos de ella, había algo que me la recordaba, y siempre era algo morado, lila, violeta y cualquier otra gama de ese maldito color.

Hace medio año me convencí en salir con una chica que iba detrás de mi desde que entramos al colegio, y decidí darle una oportunidad. Nos encontramos en la Tres Escobas, y ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar? La muy perra llevaba un vestido morado. MORADO. El único maldito color que me acordaba a mi Dominique.

No creo que haga falta decir que la cita terminó en un desastre. Aún recuerdo cuando todo se desmoronó,

_Estaba viendo a mi cita beber una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras mi mente divagaba en que estaría haciendo mi Dom. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejar mis ideas y pareció funcionar._

_Ella se acercó a mi lentamente, mientras se lamia los labios de manera seductora, yo acorté la distancia y nos besamos un largo rato._

_Mi error fue que al haber cerrado los ojos, mi mente volvió a pensar en quien no debía._

—_Dom— suspiré._

_Ella se separó con rapidez y me golpeo el rostro con su puño, que por cierto me dolió bastante, ¿quién creería que una mujer golpeara tan fuerte?_

Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí frustrado por su culpa. Dominique había arruinado mi ligue, y la chica, de la cual no recuerdo su nombre, tenia un cuerpo bastante apetecible, y me hubiera gustado jugar un poco con él.

Hace cuatro meses, salí al mundo muggle a distraerme. Quería ver una película de acción, con muchas armas y violencia, luego pasar a algún bar para tomarme algo, pero al llegar al centro comercial me quedé congelado.

_En el medio del lugar había un enorme palco, donde un grupo de porristas hacían acrobacias y maromas. Un enorme letrero brillante rezaba el nombre del grupo "Purple Butterflies". Simplemente perfecto, de entre todos los grupos de cheerleaders tenia que venir "las mariposas moradas" justo el día en que yo iba a aparecer. _

_Empiezo a creer que hay alguien allá arriba que me odia. No pasó ni un minuto desde que me percaté del nombre, cuando empecé a fantasear con mi chica. Si hubiera estado ahí conmigo, la hubiera tomado de la mano, la hubiera invitado a ver una película romántica y a mitad de la función la hubiera besado._

_Alguien pasó a mi lado, empujándome un poco y haciéndome regresar a la realidad._

Me volví a sentir frustrado y rencoroso, pensando que quizás, en ese mismo instante, ella estaba cumpliendo mis fantasías con el tonto novio de su hermana.

Hace dos meses cuando me disponía a olvidar, por enésima vez, a Dominique, mi pequeña hermana llegó con una sorpresa. Una odiosa sorpresa.

—_Nick, mamá compró pintura para mi recamara, ¿me ayudas?— preguntó Lucy, mi hermanita de seis años. _

_Por supuesto no pude negarme y me arrepentí en cuando abrí el bote de pintura. _

—_¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con ese maldito color?— grité sin poder contenerme._

—_Cuida tus palabras— replicó mi madre desde la cocina._

—_Lucy — dije bajando la voz.— ¿Por qué escogiste la pintura lila?_

—_Es mi color favorito — respondió inocentemente._

—_Pero creía que tu color favorito era el amarillo. — ella solo se encogió de hombros y tuve que pasar toda la tarde pintando, sin poder evitar pensar en ella. Maldita fuera por no tener el cabello normal._

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue la llegada de una nueva vecina. Hace sólo una semana, una nueva chica arribó al barrio. Una rubia despampanante con unos preciosos ojos grises y un cuerpo de infarto.

¿Qué más podría querer?

_Como buen vecino, me acerque a ella y le di la bienvenida. La chica empezó a platicar conmigo sobre el lugar de donde venia, todo lo que había dejado allá y que estudiaría una vez se graduara. Casi hasta el final de la platica, me di cuenta de que me había olvidado preguntar su nombre. Me presenté como Nick y cuando le pregunté su nombre, ella respondió._

—_Violet._

—_¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? — debo haber sido un poco grosero porque ella me miró de mala manera, cerró la puerta de su casa en mi nariz y no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra hasta la fecha._

En ése momento decidí que no tenia otra opción, tenia que declararle mi amor a Dominique.

Como uno de sus mejores amigos, conocía su domicilio y me aparecí.

Toque la puerta, esperé a que me abriera pero el que lo hizo fue Louis, su hermano menor. Se me quedó viendo esperando que dijera algo, pero todo el valor que había reunido se acababa de escapar. Por algo no era un Gryffindor.

—Mm.. Busco a Dom.— logré decir.

El chico la llamó y ella llegó corriendo en seguida. Me saludó con un abrazo y me empezaba a preguntar algo cuando hice lo más insensato que pudo habérseme ocurrido.

—¡Te amo Dom! — grité.

Ella se separó de mi y me miró incrédula, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin decir nada. Yo la miré expectante, pero cuando ella iba a decir algo, un chico nos interrumpió.

—¿Estás bien Dom? — preguntó el intruso.

— Si Paul — con un gesto le indicó que entrara a la casa. —Nick, me halaga que me quieras tanto, pero ya tengo novio. Paul es mi novio.

Quise reírme, porque eso debía ser una broma. — ¿No estabas enamorada de Teddy? — pregunté cuando recordé ese pequeño detalle.

—Ya no. Nick — por el suspiro que soltó, supe que no iba a decir nada bueno — Eres un buen amigo, pero así vamos a quedar. No quiero una relación contigo.

Esas palabras me dolieron más de lo que imaginé, y más frustrado que nunca regresé a mi casa a desahogarme un poco escribiendo en mi diario.


End file.
